lsrpfandomcom-20200223-history
San Andreas Sheriff’s Department
The San Andreas Sheriff’s Department (SASD) is the principal law enforcement agency serving the entire State of San Andreas, with the exception of Los Santos, which is under the direct jurisdiction of the Los Santos Police Department. The Sheriff's Department is responsible for providing general law enforcement services, preventive patrol, public assistance, criminal investigations, and other special services such as search and rescue, impounding service and more. In the United States, the San Andreas SD is unique in that it serves the entire state, rather than a single county. San Andreas therefore does not have its own nominate "State Police" or "Highway Patrol" agency. The SASD is widely considered to be one of the largest law enforcement agencies in the United States. The Sheriff's Department is organized into three levels of staff, namely the Executive Staff, which includes the Sheriff, the two Undersheriffs, and four Assistant Sheriffs; the Command, which includes the captains and lieutenants of the Sheriff's Department, and the regular staff, which consists of regular deputies under the rank of lieutenant. The Department is further divided into several divisions with their own specialized scopes of operation. Brady Russ is the current Sheriff - succeeding the former Sheriff Jesse Collins Organization Executive Staff The Executive Staff of the Sheriff's Department is a large, multi-faceted division composed of the Sheriff, Undersheriff(s) and Assistant Sheriff(s). It is in charge of administering and commanding all sub-divisions, authority advises and overseeing approximately 10,000 members. Sheriff Russ delegates her authority to his executive team currently made up of two Undersheriffs and four Assistant Sheriffs. They, in turn, administer the daily activities of the captains, lieutenants and professional staff at the division head level. Command The Command of the Sheriff's Department is the all-around supervisory unit. It acts as an active duty supervision and disciplinary unit and advises the Executive Staff on dismissals, reinstatements and promotions. They are able to suspend deputies during their shift, but often decide to take it up for discussion with other SASD Command deputies. Deputies of the Command team often have to spread their shifts over administrative duties and supervisory duties. Although they do conduct regular patrol too, it is not one of their principal duties. Assistant Sheriff Aria Hastings is the head of Command. Rank structure Administrative Services Division (Division Supervisor: Assistant Sheriff Kylie Lockhart) Advanced Training Unit *'Director:' Lieutenant Camaron Walker *'Assistant Director:' Vacant The Advanced Training Unit handles internal training of employed deputy sheriffs of the San Andreas Sheriff's Department to expand their knowledge and capabilities. The main role of the Advanced Training Unit is the training courses. Training courses are conducted usually in small groups of deputies, they will learn different aspects to gain knowledge about situations in which may save their life in the line of duty, or even make their job easier. Upon acceptance as a Training Instructor, you will have the ability to teach Deputies learn valuable information and be able to help other Training Instructors during training sessions. Internal Affairs Unit *'Director: '''Vacant *'Assistant Director:' Vacant The Internal Affairs Unit investigates and discusses alleged misconduct of San Andreas Sheriff's Department employees of Field Staff and Supervisory Staff. The unit consists of public and non-public members: public members are known members who interact with reported and reporting parties whereas non-public members forward information of behaviour and actions of employees on duty. As the Internal Affairs Unit itself does not possess the authority to take disciplinary actions it forwards concluded discussions and investigations with their recommended action to the Command and Executive Staff groups which then give the final verdict. '''Public Affairs Unit' *'Director:' Assistant Sheriff Aria Hastings *'Assistant Director:' Deputy Sheriff Second Class Jazmin Villanueva The Public Affairs Department takes care of the Sheriff's Department's public image and of subjects which fall into the "backstage" category. The Public Affairs Department is separated into three divisions: Media Division, Special Projects Division and Court Services Division. *'Press Section:' The Press Section mainly acts as liaison between the SASD and the media. This can either be doing interviews with them on behalf of the Sheriff's Department, exchanging information if need be or posing as deputy for certain events or shows done by them (e.g. County Cops). This division also posts publications to the public, and assists with updating and making sure the Sheriff's Department website is correct and accurate. If needed, the Press Section requests graphics from a designer of the Public Relations Division. *'Public Relations:' The Public Relations Division organizes all sorts of events in relation to the Sheriff's Department. Internal events such as promotional ceremonies, or leaving ceremonies as well as recruitment fairs. Events organised also need to be approved by the high command team. The Public Relations Division handles SASD related advertisements as well, such as posting slogans and advertising the opening of our recruitment. In addition, graphics for internal and external use of the department are created by graphics designers within the Public Relations. Recruitment Unit *'Director: '''Lieutenant Marcus Kane * '''Assistant Director: '''Vacant The Sheriff's Department Recruitment Unit is in charge of handling all the tasks that relate to the application, testing and examination stage of both the Civilian Field Assistant and Deputy Sheriff Generalist hiring and training process. Patrol Services Division (Division Supervisor: Assistant Sheriff Megan Hill) '''Canine Unit' *'Commanding Officer: '''Lieutenant Ethan Dressler * '''Executive Officer: '''Vacant The Canine Unit, or commonly abbreviated as "K-9," is a specialized sub-department that utilizes uniquely and extensively trained canines in law enforcement work. The main function and focus of this unit is to locate identify and prevent the use and sell of illegal drugs and guns. '''High Speed Interception Unit' *'Acting' Commanding Officer: Captain Bradley Snow *'Executive Officer: '''Lieutenant Ryan Frosts The High Speed Interception Unit (HSIU) provides a high-speed response capability for pursuits arising throughout San Andreas. Initially founded as a unit which would be mobilized only during the course of an existing pursuit, the HSIU has increased in size since its inception and is now able to deploy up to three performance vehicles at any one time (either single or double-crewed). It is now (as of 2011) standard practice for HSIU units to patrol around the clock, ready to mount a rapid response to pursuits. HSIU units are also often deployed as response units to firearms incidents as well as officer assistance calls due to their ability to respond in a short timeframe. HSIU cars frequently perform highway patrols to allow them to make the best use of their higher top speed and respond to incidents and pursuits as quickly as possible Drivers are required to complete advanced police and pursuit driving courses prior to gaining accreditation for high speed vehicles, and internal competition for positions on the unit is fierce. '''State Traffic Unit' *'Acting' Commanding Officer: Staff Sergeant Derrick Keller *'Executive Officer:' Staff Sergeant Caleb Robinson The State Traffic Unit's objective is to provide stable and effective traffic enforcement within the State of San Andreas, and its highways. The department specializes in the investigation of motor vehicle accidents, their surveillance and enforcement of traffic laws within the state, with providing educational and motivational group sessions. Speed, alcohol and drug related offences are combated with modern traffic technology, and elite-trained traffic enforcement officers. Traffic units organize driving checkpoints/DUI checkpoints, leading large vehicle escorts and are also in charge with all of the SASD's traffic related operations. Special Services Division (Division Supervisor: Assistant Sheriff Cordell Firewalker) Air Support Unit *'Commanding Officer: '''Sergeant Jacob Nieves *'Executive Officer:' Vacant This division utilizes helicopters to assist deputies in pursuits and situations. The ASU currently has access to two Eurocopter AS350 helicopters of which one is more frequently used than the other, which is mainly (but not only) used in emergency situations. While the ASU specializes in assisting ground units in pursuits, every member of this division is also trained to perform 'search and rescue' operations as well as providing aid to areas a ground unit wouldn't be able to reach (within reasonable amount of time). It's motto is: "With the speed of a falcon and with the eyes of an eagle." The division was lead by (then) Assistant Sheriff Garry Petterson from it's founding in April 2009, until August 2011 when Petterson retired from the Sheriff's Department. The current head of the Air Support Unit is Lieutenant Jonathan Beasley, who has been running (in his words:) "the most prestigious" division since July 2011. '''Investigations Unit' *'Commanding Officer:' Assistant Sheriff Cordell Firewalker * Executive Officer: -Vacant- The Investigations Unit has been introduced to the SASD to organize investigations on crimes more efficiently, and to ensure the information gathered is restricted to those who are dedicated and trusted. Deputies working as detectives receive an extra set of equipment for their work, but are still required to remain identified as a law enforcer whilst representing the Investigations Units. Besides taking over case-files, this sub-department will investigate crime scenes, respond to 911 calls from the SD's jurisdiction and assist normal patrol units with their equipment. Special Enforcement Bureau *'Commanding Officer: '''Sergeant Andrew Bear * '''Executive Officer: '''Lieutenant Beaumont Westerland The Special Enforcement Bureau (SEB) is the SASD's special weapons team. The SEB is responsible for handling high-risk tactical situations involving barricaded suspects, hostage situations and high-risk warrant services. They also provide dignitary protection details for visiting dignitaries, conduct mobile field force deployments, and on a few occasions mission specific crime prevention for patrol stations, and detective units. The SEB is currently composed of special weapons teams within squads, with each team consisting of a team leader, a sergeant, and tactical deputies. Deputies can gain qualifications within the unit such as marksmanship, diving, explosive ordnance disposal, military freefall, tactical piloting and combat life saving. Defunct Units '''Customs and Border Protection ' The CBP (not to be confused with the Department of Homeland Security's Customs and Border Protection) was largely responsible for monitoring the borders of Los Santos in order to fight trafficking of illegal items and substances, such as weaponry and narcotics. For this, it was in charge of toll operations and frequently sets up checkpoints at tolls to perform searches. The Custom & Border Protection sub-department kept track of information found during these searches and tried confirming possible leads before forwarding them to the Detective Bureau. The CBP was one of the most controversial departments of the Sheriff's Department, as it has been considered to be involved in activities which are deemed on federal level, such as deportation. The Customs and Border Protection was disbanded in December 2011 for reasons unknown. Recruitment The Sheriff's Department usually holds recruitment drives once each month of the year, however, there have been instances where no vacancies were available to be filled, and recruitment skipped. Requirements *Must be able to read, write, and speak the English language; *Need a clean criminal record; *Knowledge about the geographical area around San Andreas, especially the County; *Application must be rich and show effort; *At least 21 years of age (at time of appointment); *United States citizen; *No felony convictions; *No unlawful use of a narcotic or dangerous within the past seven (7) years; *No pattern of drug abuse; *Be of excellent character; Headquarters The address for the San Andreas Sheriff's Department headquarters in Dillimore, San Andreas: Cress Street 1 Dillimore, SA 90013 See Also *Los Santos Police Department Category:Public Services